Entiendo
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Ella era bonita, lo sabía. No era difícil adivinar el por qué él siempre la veía. —Ella es tu novia ahora ¿no? —Si —Te pidió que te alejaras ¿Verdad? Suspiró — Si—¿Y la amas? — Por favor, di que no, di que no. Me miró con cara de "Entiéndeme, por favor" —Si. ¿No lo ves, Edward? Llevo mucho tiempo entendiéndote —Y la escoges a ella ¿verdad? Él agacho su cabeza-
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** **  
** _Ella era bonita, lo sabía. No era difícil adivinar el por qué él siempre la veía.  
—Ella es tu novia ahora ¿no? _—Si — _Te pidió que te alejaras ¿Verdad?_ Suspiró — Si _—¿Y la amas? — Por favor, di que no, di que no._ Me miró con cara de "Entiéndeme, por favor" —Si. _¿No lo ves, Edward? Llevo mucho tiempo entendiéndote_ _—Y la escoges a ella ¿verdad?_ Él agacho su cabeza, no había necesidad de respuesta. —Bells, no entiendes ¡La amo! —me dijo suplicante. _—Claro que entiendo, Edward. ¡Claro que entiendo!_

 _-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

 **Entiendo**

 **By: The mysterious Eyes**

 _Ella era bonita, lo sabía._

 _No era difícil adivinar el por qué él siempre la veía._

 _Ella era bonita._

 _Explicaba el por qué a veces sentía que él no me escuchaba por quedarse embobado con su presencia._

No me dolía, eso quería creer. No sería la boba mejor amiga enamorada del chico imposible. Yo sabía que nuestra relación siempre sería imposible. Era un cliché estúpido.

 _Así que no, no amo a mi mejor amigo_

Ese pensamiento era el que me tenía caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, sola, alejándome de él.

 _Ella era bonita, él se quedó atrás viéndola..._

— ¡¿Bella?! — Escuché la voz de Alice — ¡No vayas tan rápido! — dijo alcanzándome —¿Te irás conmigo o con Edward?

— Con Edward, sólo que lo esperaré en el coche— dije sin parar mi caminar.

— ¿Sabes si ya andan?— me preguntó curiosa.

—Ya sabes que su vida amorosa es mi principal interés— el sarcasmo salió natural

—Entiendo, te duele. —su cara era de lástima, como si yo fuera un animal herido.

—¿Por qué habría de doler, Alice? Simplemente su vida amorosa no me interesa en lo más mínimo— _y era la mera verdad, lo juro._

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Te veo mañana?

—Claro —llegué al coche y ella se fue

 **-E-**

—Bells, te vas a enojar conmigo. Te pido perdón anticipado —dijo Edward mientras llegaba al coche. Pude ver que había alguien atrás de él, no sabía quién era pero el que él le estuviera agarrando la mano me daba un gran pista, más bien, lo delataba.

Me quede callada esperando lo que quería decir mientras me despegaba del coche, no era muy difícil el adivinar que era lo que me quería decir, no sería la primera vez.

—No podré llevarte a tu casa hoy, pequeña — dijo mientras soltaba su mano y se acercaba a mí. Sólo pude pensar " _Y ahí va de nuevo, debí traer a bici"_ — Ha aceptado salir conmigo, sería nuestra sexta cita y es mi plan pedirle hoy que sea mi novia — me dijo esto al oído y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

—No te preocupes —dije alejándome de él mientras veía la mirada envenenada que ella me dirija. _No te preocupes, el odio es mutuo, gárgola pelirroja estúpida. Perdón, Victoria._

—¿Paso mañana por ti? —me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. _Entiendo porque Victoria quería con él, mi amigo era el hombre más guapo del mundo._

Le asentí y me aleje.

 _Ahora tendría que caminar 10 kilómetros para llegar a casa. Gracias, estúpido amigo. Aunque el insulto fue dicho en mi mente, me hizo sentir culpable. Él no era estúpido, era mi mejor amigo, había estado toda mi vida conmigo. Me había apoyado en el divorcio de mis padres, mi primer corazón roto y muchas cosas más. Él era mi vida y yo era la suya, sólo estaba atontado en estos momentos por una cara bonita, lo entendía sólo espero no fuera duradero._

Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba exhausta entonces caí rendida a mi cama, ya me bañaría en la mañana.

Mi sueño estuvo lleno de recuerdos de Edward, cuando me abrazaba hasta dormirme después de ver una película de terror, cuando le confesé que me gustaba un chico y él se puso todo celoso cual hermano mayor, cuando me caía y el besaba donde me lastimaba. Él era mi mejor amigo.

Me levanté, bañé y vestí en tiempo récord. Cuando acabe de desayunar vi el carro de Edward estacionarse afuera así que subí rápido a lavarme los dientes y a tomar mis cosas. Cuando baje seguía adentro del coche con la cabeza en el volante pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Al fondo, en el asiento del copiloto pude ver una melena roja. ¿ _Qué carajos hacia ella ahí? Ese siempre ha sido mi lugar. Maldita melena de Mufasa_.

Cuando salí de la casa con cara confundida, Edward bajo del coche con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando llegó a donde yo estaba levantó la vista y vi en sus ojos el remordimiento más profundo. Entonces lo entendí.

 _Ella era bonita..._

—Ella es tu novia ahora ¿no? — solté de golpe

—Si — dijo quedamente

—Te pidió que te alejaras ¿Verdad? — mi tono de voz era el más agresivo con el que alguna vez le había hablado.

Suspiró — Si

—¿Y la amas? _— Por favor, di que no, di que no._

Me miró con cara de "Entiéndeme, por favor" —Si

 _¿No lo ves, Edward? Llevo mucho tiempo entendiéndote_ —Y la escoges a ella ¿verdad?

Él agacho su cabeza, no había necesidad de respuesta.

—Vete — Fue lo único que atiné a decir — Vete y no me hables, si prefieres a una mujer del momento a nuestra amistad de 17 años. ¡Vete! — Peleaba para que las lágrimas no abandonarán mis ojos.

—Bells, no entiendes ¡La amo! —me dijo suplicante.

—Claro que entiendo, Edward. ¡Claro que entiendo! —Le señalé con mi dedo en el pecho. —Entiendo que yo estuve ahí cuando tus abuelos murieron, entiendo que estuve ahí cuando tu padre te corrió de la casa por dos semanas y te quedabas a escondidas en mi sótano , entiendo que estuve ahí cuando estabas tratando de dejar el cigarro y el alcohol, estuve ahí cuando te cortó tu primera novia, estuve ahí cuando chocaste tu coche, estuve ahí cada vez que me lo pedías, estuve contigo en cada regaño y castigo y entiendo que estuve ahí cuando te metiste en tu primera pelea y te dieron una paliza ¡Yo entiendo que siempre estuve ahí para curar tus heridas!

—Lo siento — me dijo quedo.

—Solo... Vete — le dije triste viendo mis pies.

Me dio un último beso en la frente y dio media vuelta. – En serio, perdóname.

Cuando vi adentro del coche... Ella sonreía socarronamente.

 **¡Perdon! Olvide la contraseña del sitio y hoy mientras dormía me levante porque tuve un sueño con la contraseña jajaj bueno, les vengo con este nuevo fic, tendrá tres capítulos como máximo y los subiré consecutivamente :D**

 **No me odien :(**

 **TME**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_** **  
** _Ella era bonita, lo sabía. No era difícil adivinar el por qué él siempre la veía.  
—Ella es tu novia ahora ¿no? _—Si — _Te pidió que te alejaras ¿Verdad?_ Suspiró — Si _— ¿Y la amas? — Por favor, di que no, di que no._ Me miró con cara de "Entiéndeme, por favor" —Sí. _¿No lo ves, Edward? Llevo mucho tiempo entendiéndote_ _—Y la escoges a ella ¿verdad?_ Él agacho su cabeza, no había necesidad de respuesta. —Bells, no entiendes ¡La amo! —me dijo suplicante. _—Claro que entiendo, Edward. ¡Claro que entiendo!_

 _-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

 **Entiendo**

 **By: The mysterious Eyes**

Hubiera elegido quedarme en casa pero no le daría la oportunidad a Victoria de que crea que me ha herido…aunque si lo ha hecho.

Me fui a la escuela en bici aquel día… no le volví a hablar a mi mejor amigo…

Pasaron tres interminables semanas, las cuales eran ir a la escuela y regresar, no quería más. Edward aprovechaba cuando sabía que Victoria ni ninguna de sus amigas estaba cerca para saludarme y tratar de hacerme platica pero yo lo fulminaba con la mirada y le decía que se alejara. Yo no me merecía eso.

Estaba en la cafetería porque la clase de español se había cancelado ya que el maestro se sentía mal. Todo mundo excepto mi clase estaba en sus respectivos salones así que me encontraba en una mesa pegada a las puertas (usualmente usada por la banda de la escuela) leyendo un libro hasta que sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado.

—Qué mala suerte que cancelaran la clase en la que nos iba a dar el repaso ¿Verdad? —dijo Edward viéndome tímidamente aunque su voz sonaba muy segura.

Levante ligeramente mi vista del libro, levanté las cejas en signo universal de "¿Qué quieres?"

—Vamos Bella, perdóname. Sabes que te quiero mucho, no puedo perderte. —atravesó su cuerpo entre la mesa e intento tomar la mano que no ocupaba para agarrar el libro. Obviamente, alejé mi mano.

—Pero mira no más que conveniente salió el muchacho —cerré el libro y me paré — ¿Crees que voy a jugar al jueguito de las escondidas? No voy a hablar contigo a escondidas para que tu maldita novia no nos vea. Tomaste una decisión ahora atente a las consecuencias de ella—dicho esto di media vuelta y salí de la cafetería.

Escuché sus pasos atrás de mí pero no me detuve. Hasta que sentí como me jalaron y me apresaron contra un cuerpo y la pared.

Edward estaba con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se notaba enojado.

—¿Qué carajos querías que hiciera, Isabella? —Nunca me decía así, sabía que eso me molestaba. Pero su voz se escuchaba contenida, como si quisiera gritar pero supiera que había salones alrededor nuestro con sus clases siguiendo su curso. — ¿Querías que te esperara? ¡Lo hice! ¡Maldita sea, claro que lo hice!

—¿De qué carajos hablas? —también susurré. —Suéltame — susurré con rabia, el estómago me dolía

— ¿Por qué, Isabella? — Se acercó más a mí — ¿Te pongo nerviosa? ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago? — _¿Mariposas? ¿Por qué?_ — Te esperé tantos años, desde que me di cuenta que ya no eras esa niña que se ensuciaba de lodo conmigo, desde ese momento empecé a darme cuenta de lo hermosa que eras. Todas las veces que te abrazaba para consolarte, eso era la gloria para mí. Cuando tuviste tu primer novio, no te imaginas las ganas que tenia de partirle la cara. Siempre te decía que te merecías algo mejor. ¡Yo siempre estuve ahí para ti! ¡Y sólo los veías a ellos! ¿Esto era lo que necesitabas? ¿Necesitabas que te diera celos? ¡¿Necesitabas verme feliz con otra persona para darte cuenta que tú también me amas?!

—Pero… ¡Yo no te amo! —le dije cuando me recuperé del shock de su gran speech —Yo…yo no siento eso por ti

Edward se alejó y se liberó de la prisión en la que me tenía, mi estómago se calmó.

Su mirada estaba perdida al final del pasillo. Y veía sus labios moverse, pero no escuchaba que decía.

—Nunca me amaste ¿verdad? —su mirada era lo más triste que había visto.

—No más que mi mejor amigo — _¿Por qué dolía decir eso?_

—Al menos saber eso me hace más fácil lo que voy a hacer —su mirada regresó a estar perdida.

Mi cara de confusión no pasó desapercibida.

—Victoria cumple años hoy… ambos ya somos mayores de edad. — No entendía a qué quería llegar. Quería acaso que regresará 18 años y 9 meses atrás en el tiempo e impidiera que la mamá de Victoria la engendrará. _Sonaba tentador._ —Ya no puedo esperarte más, no quería hacerlo porque tenía la esperanza de que sintieras algo por mí…pero si no lo haces…mañana Victoria y yo nos escaparemos a las Vegas y nos casaremos. Ella dio la idea. Me ama y yo… —suspiró —pues la amo.

De nuevo esas ganas de llorar llegaron tan fuertes que no pude evitar que salieran algunas.

—¿Ves? No te entiendo —dijo Edward jalándose el cabello y con los ojos rojos —Dices que no me amas pero cuando te digo que me casaré con ella, lloras. —La primera lágrima de él salió.

—¡Lloró porque eres mi maldito mejor amigo y te estoy perdiendo! O más bien ya te perdí —me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi sudadera

Edward se me quedó viendo, sentía que atravesaba mi alma con sus ojos esmeralda.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Lo había perdido ahora para siempre

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué piensan de Bella y Edward? Bella lo ama o sólo lo ve como su mejor amigo?**

 **Dejen Reviews plis!  
TME**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary:_** **  
** _Ella era bonita, lo sabía. No era difícil adivinar el por qué él siempre la veía.  
—Ella es tu novia ahora ¿no? _—Si — _Te pidió que te alejaras ¿Verdad?_ Suspiró — Si _— ¿Y la amas? — Por favor, di que no, di que no._ Me miró con cara de "Entiéndeme, por favor" —Sí. _¿No lo ves, Edward? Llevo mucho tiempo entendiéndote_ _—Y la escoges a ella ¿verdad?_ Él agacho su cabeza, no había necesidad de respuesta. —Bells, no entiendes ¡La amo! —me dijo suplicante. _—Claro que entiendo, Edward. ¡Claro que entiendo!_

 _-*-Todos humanos.-*-_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

 **Entiendo**

 **By: The mysterious Eyes**

— _¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?_ —me dijo mi mejor amigo de ocho años.

— _Un niño me robó mi paleta, Edward_ — _lo abracé, o al menos lo intenté. Para ser una niña de 7 años mis brazos eran muy pequeños_

— _Oh pero que pequeña tan más llorona_ — _se rio_ — _Toma la mía_ — _dijo mientras me pasaba su paleta sabor cereza._

 _—Te quiero tanto, Edward. No sé qué haría sin ti —Reí y me metí la paleta a la boca_

 _Desde entonces era un ritual que si uno de los dos estaba triste el otro le daría una paleta (Que siempre teníamos a la mano) para alegrarlo_

— ¿Por qué lloras, Bella? —me dijo Alice un Viernes por la tarde mientras entraba a mi cuarto

— ¿Lo amo, Alice? — le dije mientras veía la envoltura de una de las mil paletas de cereza que tenía en mi cuarto

— ¿Sigues comprando botes de paletas de cereza por si se necesitan? —Alice dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama conmigo. Le asentí —Diez años después y lo sigues haciendo… ¿En serio no lo ves, Bella?

—Si lo viera no te preguntaría —le dije irritada. Suspiré —Perdón, estoy muy tensa. Edward se encuentra ahorita con Victoria preparando las cosas para ir al aeropuerto.

—Sí, me dijo su plan. Es un idiota — Alice agarró una paleta. Y yo le di un manotazo, sabía que esas paletas sólo eran para Edward y para mí. — ¿Pues qué? No es como que vuelvas a tener un momento especial y necesites las paletas ahora que regrese casado con Victoria

La miré con la boca abierta — ¡Que cruel! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —dije mientras la golpeaba con la almohada y muchas lágrimas más salían de mis ojos. —No puedo ni pensarlo ¡Duele, Alice! ¡Duele tanto! —Me acosté de nuevo en la cama y escondí mi cara mientras agarraba mi estómago —No quiero perderlo ¡Lo amo, Alice! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! —Por un momento me asuste por mi vomito verbal y me quedé sin moverme, sin respirar por unos segundos. Cuando me pude mover de nuevo, despegué mi cara de la almohada y vi la cara sonriente de Alice. Maldita, lo había logrado. —Eres una... — dije asombrada, pero respiré profundo y me calmé—Gracias —No pude ni reconocer mi voz

—Deja de agradecerme y vamos al aeropuerto —Nos levantamos de inmediato para ir por el coche de Alice.

 **E**

—Vamos Alice, su avión sale en media hora —dije cuando estábamos a mitad de camino.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Si te hubieras dado cuenta no hubiéramos tenido que aguantar si quiera a Victoria —La fulminé con la mirada. — Si, si, sí. Ya lo sé "Púdrete, Alice. Soy emocionalmente retardada" —termino con una risa.

 _Si no estuvieras manejando tú, te golpearía._

 ** _E_**

Ni siquiera esperé a que Alice se estacionara bien cuando yo ya estaba saltando fuera del coche. Tuve la suerte de escuchar como llamaban el vuelo de Edward para saber a qué entrada debía de ir.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — Lo vi dándole el boleto al guardia — ¡Edward! ¡Para! ¡No te vayas!

Edward no me escuchó y pasó a su sala.

—Señorita si quiere pasar debe tener un boleto —Me dijo el guardia de seguridad.

—Espere, sólo debo ir y decirle algo a mi amigo y regreso ¿Si?

—Ya me sé ese truco, señorita —se rio el guardia. —No la dejaré pasar si no tiene un boleto

Le fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver, Edward estaba recogiendo sus cosas que acababan de pasar por la máquina que checa tus pertenencias.

— ¡Edward! ¡Escúchame! ¡No te vayas! —Edward volteo confundido y cuando me vio casi se cae de la impresión — ¡No tomes ese avión! ¡No me dejes! —Le dije con las lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos.

Victoria me vio y lo tomo del brazo para alejarlo. El negó la cabeza y la siguió.

 _Ahora si, por idiota lo perdiste._

—Señorita, si no se retira voluntariamente tendré que llamar a seguridad — me dijo el guardia viéndome triste. _¿Ves, idiota? No era un truco._

Me alejé y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban por donde documentas tu equipaje. Lloré, lloré como no lo había hecho antes, pero ahora si estaba segura…él ya no me amaba a mí, la amaba a ella. Se iba a casar con ella, me había dicho que la amaba. ¡Tantos años con él a mi lado y no me había dado cuenta! ¡Daba por hecho que siempre estaría conmigo, por eso nunca me forcé a ver la verdad! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Ahora el regresará casado y ahora sí, lo habré perdido para siempre! Al menos lo hubiera besado, una vez…daría lo que fuera por verlo sabiendo que lo amo y poder besarlo

Alcé mi vista y vi que Alice se acercaba viéndome triste. No ahora, Alice, no ahora.

No quisiera hablar del regreso a casa…fue simplemente doloroso.

 **E**

Tres días habían pasado y aun no me levantaba de la cama más que para ir al baño.

Mis padres iban y trataban de hablar conmigo, no les había dicho nada. Solo sabían que el viernes había llegado directo a la cama y no había hablado ni me había movido de esa posición más que para ir al baño.

Era lunes en la tarde, escuche que alguien subía las escaleras, Alice había quedado de pasar a dejarme la tarea…como si importara ahora.

Traté de parar las lágrimas para que no se asustara tanto mi amiga.

— ¿Por qué lloras pequeña? —no pude levantar la vista. Sólo lo hice cuando una paleta de cereza se puso enfrente de mí. Sorprendida lo vi a los ojos. Estaban demasiado verdes, fuera de lo común.

Tomé la paleta —El chico que amo se casó con otra chica y lo he perdido para siempre —metí la paleta en mi boca mientras él tomaba asiento en mi cama, dándome la espalda. Fue ahí cuando noté que estaba en un traje todo arrugado.

—Entonces, este chico del que tú hablas… —inició aun sin darme la cara —Lo conoces de alguna parte.

—Es…Era mi mejor amigo —me corregí— de toda la vida

Me volteo a ver, aun sin ninguna expresión en la cara — ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que lo amabas?

Me senté para seguirle el juego —Sinceramente fue un vomito verbal —Una mueca de incredulidad y risa se puso en su cara —Cuando me di cuenta que lo iba a perder, sentí el más profundo dolor que había sentido en mi vida, sentí un vacío que me comía.

—Entonces sí lo amas — empezó a acercarse a mi

—Más que a mi propia vida, él lo es todo para mí.

—Pues…él no se casó. Cuando estaba en el altar, se dio cuenta que la mujer que amaba tenía el cabello café, no rojo y se dio cuenta del gran error que hacía. Él solo ama a una mujer, él solo quiere besar unos labios…y son los tuyos. —Dijo antes de besarme —Te amo, Bella. Siempre serás tú…

—Ahora lo entiendo, por fin lo entiendo. —Dije antes de acercarme otra vez a besarlo.

 **Y… fin.**

 **¿Les gustó? No recibí muchos reviews el capitulo pasado...lo cual me preocupó en extremo D: ¿No les agradó ese giro? u.u**

 **Las había extrañado taaaanto chicas, les deseo un feliz año nuevo :D**

 **TME**


End file.
